Mal
|friends = Ben, Evie, Carlos De Vil, Jay, Jane, Lonnie, Fairy Godmother, Jordan, Ally, Audrey, Freddie Facilier, Dizzy Tremaine, Queen Belle, King Beast |enemies = CJ Hook, Zevon, Uma (formerly), Harry Hook (formerly), Gil (formerly), Audrey (formerly), Maleficent, Hades |likes = Stealing candy (formerly), graffiti art, drawing, her friends, casting spells, strawberries, Ben, bullying Evie (formerly), mud, spikes, purple |dislikes = Being disciplined, princesses (formerly), the color pink, pretty things, fake people, sunburns, Her middle name, Evie (formerly), swimming, her mother harming her friends, Ben in danger, her friends in danger, disappointing her loved ones, made up words |powers = Transformation (into a dragon) Dark (later light magic) |possessions = Her spell book (formerly) |fate = Saves Ben and the kingdom from Uma and is officially named his Lady of the Court (second film) |quote = "Ben, I always loved you." "Everybody wants me to be this lady of the court and I have no idea how to keep up the act." }}Maleficent Bertha "Mal" is the main protagonist of the Descendants franchise. 'She is the daughter of Hades, the God of the Underworld, and Maleficent, one of Disney's most feared villains, the true love and fiancé of King Ben, and the future Queen of Auradon. Background Personality Before the series, Mal never experienced love or sweetness of strawberries. She used to have an affinity with pranking others, especially her future best friend, Evie, and fearing she would never live up to her mother's name. However, at the end of the first film, Mal realizes she doesn't need to be like her mother. She just has to be herself, especially after falling in love with Ben. Appearances ''Descendants'' ''Descendants 2'' ''Descendants 3'' Songs Solos *"If Only" *"If Only (reprise)" *"If Only (reprise 2)" (deleted) *"Evil" * "Genie in a Bottle" *"My Once Upon a Time" Duets *"Evil Like Me" (with Maleficent) *"Space Between" ''(with Evie) '' *"I'm Your Girl" (with Evie; offscreen) *"Better Together" (with Evie) *"Do What You Gotta Do" (with Hades) * Stronger (with Uma) Group Songs *"Rotten to the Core" (with Jay, Evie, and Carlos) *"Set It Off" (with Jay, Evie, Carlos, Ben, and Audrey) *"Ways to Be Wicked" (with Jay, Evie, and Carlos) *"It's Goin' Down" (with Jay, Evie, Ben, Carlos, Uma, Harry, and Gil) *"Kiss the Girl" (with Jay, Evie, Carlos, Ben, Uma, and Harry) *"You and Me" (with Jay, Evie, and Carlos, Ben) *"Good is the New Bad" (with Evie, and Freddie) *"Rather Be With You" (with Evie, Jane, and Freddie) *"Good to Be Bad" (with Jay, Evie, Carlos, Dizzy, and Celia) *"Night Falls" (with Jay, Evie, and Carlos, Uma, Harry, and Gil) *"One Kiss" (with Evie and Uma) *"Break This Down" (with Jay, Evie, and Carlos, Uma, Ben, Harry, Gil, Audrey, Celia, Jane, and Doug) *"Rotten to the Core (D3 Remix)" (with Jay, Evie, and Carlos, Uma, Harry, Audrey, Celia) Gallery Navigation Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters Category:Female characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Descendants characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Live-action characters Category:Movie characters Category:Book characters Category:Hybrids Category:Main protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Demigods Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:French characters Category:Fairies Category:Heroines Category:Anti-villains Category:Magic Users Category:Witches